Mein Leben eine Lüge
by silverwolfe
Summary: Sein Leben ist eine Lüge, doch für seinen Sohn hält er es aufrecht - Nun auch die Vorgeschichte
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ich liebe die "bösen" Charaktere. Das Lucius Malfoy eindeutig einer der bösen ist, ist jedem klar. Doch ich liebe ihn, mehr oder weniger. Und da ich einen Weg gesucht habe, aus dem bösen einen der verkannten guten zu machen, ist das hier dabei herausgekommen. Also bitte nicht zu böse sein. Ist einfach nur eine Zusammenfassung meiner Gedanken in schlaflosen Nächten. Plz R/R  
  
Disc.: Mir gehört hier gar nichts. Ich glaub noch nichtmal die Idee.  
  
Ich stehe hier am Fenster meines Zuhauses und schaue hinaus und beobachte meinen Sohn, wie er mit den Pferden arbeitet. Das kann er wirklich gut. Ich hab es auch geliebt. Damals, als ich noch lebte. Heute bin ich nur noch eine leere Hülle. Mein Sohn weiß nicht, dass unser Leben nur auf Lügen aufgebaut ist. Von Anfang an war ich dazu erzogen worden, der Vorzeige- Malfoy zu werden. Ich hab nie mit den Kindern von nebenan spielen dürfen, es waren ja Muggel. Ich durfte nie lieben, nie fühlen. Immer musste ich Herr meiner Emotionen und Handlungen sein. Kalt wie Eis. Heute bin ich ein Todesser. Der erste in den Reihen Voldemorts. Mein "Meister". Ich hasse ihn, verachte ihn, den er hat meine Frau getötet. Draco weiß nicht, dass Narzissa nicht seine Mutter ist. Seine Mutter starb, als er gerade mal 18 Monate alt war. Narzissa hab ich nur geheiratet, weil dies von mir verlangt wurde. Ich habe nie wirklich Voldemort gedient. Ich habe immer versucht, mir selber treu zu bleiben. Ich hab nicht einen Menschen getötet. Sie alle leben noch. In anderen Ländern, mit anderen Namen. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich so gut schauspielern kann. Niemand würde Mitleid in mir erkennen. Niemand wird je glauben, dass ich mit Prof. Dumbledore auf freundschaftlicher Basis umgehe. Jeder glaubt ich hasse Potter, obwohl ich diesen Jungen mehr bemitleide als jeden anderen. Manchmal möchte ich ihm sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Immer dann wenn ich sehe wie diese grünen Augen das Leuchten verlieren, wenn er gerade an seine Eltern denkt. Oder an die Last die er zu tragen hat. Dann will ich immer sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, das ich seine Eltern nicht habe retten können.  
  
Mein Sohn. Er weiß nicht wie sehr ich ihn Liebe. Narzissa ist eine richtige Todesserhure. Sie ist kalt. Sie hat kein Gefühl. Und sie hasst Draco. Denn er ist von einer anderen Frau geboren worden. Von einer Muggelgeborenen. Davina. Geliebte. Davina Mercedes Malfoy. Sie war so lieb und einfach schön. Nicht diese aufgesetzte Schönheit von Narzissa. Davina war von Geburt an eine Schönheit. Und immer ehrlich. Sie war mein Leben. Wenn Draco nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich ihr gefolgt. In den Tod. Aber Draco braucht mich. Er soll die richtige Seite wählen. Er soll niemals das Mal auf dem Arm haben. Meins ist schwarz. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich gezwungen wurde. Bei denen, die das freiwillig gemacht haben, ist es grün. Doch mein Vater ließ mir keine andere Wahl.  
  
Professor Snape ist da von ganz anderem Schlag. Er war einst freiwillig Todesser, doch nun wird er der Untergang sein. Er hasst mich. Ich kann ihn verstehen. Er weiß nicht, dass ich auf Wunsch von Professor Dumbledore auf ihn aufpasse. Ich sorge dafür, dass er nicht töten muss, denn das würde ihn töten.  
  
Jeder glaubt, ich habe keine Gefühle. Gefühle sind verboten für mich. Ich bin der Todesser allererster Güte, ich bin kalt, ich bin herzlos, ich bin tot. Innerlich. Ich bin Davina gestorben. Nur Draco hält mich noch in dieser Welt. Und James. Das Versprechen das ich ihm gab, als ich ihn zum letzten Mal sah. Ich versprach ihm, seinem Sohn einmal so zu dienen wie ich es bei ihm einst getan hab.  
  
Ich bin Lucius Damian Anthony Malfoy. Ich bin ein Diener des einzig Wahren. Ich diene dem letzten Erben des einzig wahren Magiers. Ich diene dem Erben des Merlin. Ich diene dem Merlin selbst. Schon immer. Ich bin ein schwarzer Magier mit einer weißen Seele. Ich bin böse, kalt. Ich bin gut. Ich bin schwarz und weiß. Und ich werde an meiner Last zerbrechen, aber ich werde ihn mitnehmen. Denjenigen, den ich gezwungen bin "Meister" zu nennen. Ich bin Lucius Damian Anthony Malfoy.  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, dann ist da unten links ein Button. Einfach draufklicken und Komment schreiben. Wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, bitte auch ein Kommi. Kritik ist immer erwünscht, schließlich will man es später mal besser machen.  
  
Eure Silverwolfe 


	2. Und wenn ich sterb

A/N: An alle, die die Vorgeschichte zu "Mein Leben - eine Lüge" lesen wollen. Kann sein das ich meinen Stil irgendwie vergewaltigt habe, aber auf gut Glück ist das hier entstanden. Ich hab das geschrieben, als ich gerade HP 5 gelesen hatte. Alle die ihn schon gelesen haben, wissen was ich meine, wenn ich sage, jetzt bin ich mal Trotzkopf. SPOILER Ich lass ihn nicht sterben SPOILERENDE Aber er kommt sowieso nur in Andeutung vor. Na ja Lest und sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet  
  
Disc.: Mir nix, alles JKR  
  
P.S.: Davina ist ein Schottischer Name und bedeutet "Geliebte" Okay let´s go  
  
Und wenn ich sterb, dann stirbt nur ein Teil von mir  
  
"Davina, verdammt noch mal, wo bleibst du?"  
  
"Komme ja schon, mit dickem Bauch ist das nicht so einfach!"  
  
Dieser Mann, keine Geduld. Aber mein Gott, wie Liebe ich ihn. Und das er mich geheiratet hat ist sowieso ein Wunder. Mich, eine Muggelgeborene, und er ist der Malfoy überhaupt. Zum Glück ist sein Vater schon tot, sonst wäre ich jetzt Witwe.  
  
Heute Abend sind wir bei James eingeladen, Luc ist so etwas wie sein Adjutant, und auch seine Informationsquelle. Denn jede Schandtat die sich dieser Spinner Voldemort ausdenkt, gelangt so zum Widerstand. Luc würde niemals verdächtigt werden. Er ist gerade mal Ende zwanzig und schon der erste in den Reihen Voldemorts. Ich mag Voldemort nicht, ich habe Angst, dass der Typ gefährlicher ist, als wir im Moment einschätzen können.  
  
Später in der Nacht:  
  
Lily hat Angst. Sie ist schwanger und somit wird die Reihe der Merline nicht bei James abbrechen. Aber nun ist es soweit, dass sich James und Lily verstecken müssen. Nun sind sie Flüchtlinge. Denn Voldemort wird nicht eher ruhen, bis er den Merlin, dass Oberhaupt der gesamten Magiergilde, und seinen Erben tot sieht. Luc hatte mir erst gestern den Unterschied zwischen der Magiergilde und uns "normalen" Hexen und Zauberern erklärt. Wir, die normalen, bündeln unsere magischen Kräfte in Zauberstäben, die Angehörigen der Gilde leben Magie, sie sind Magie. Sie ist in ihnen so fest verankert, dass sie keine Hilfsmittel brauchen, darum fürchtet Voldemort die Mitglieder der Gilde. Aber James muss aufpassen. Einmal im Jahr verlieren die Mitglieder ihre ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten. In dieser Zeit geht die Macht die sie haben, auf ihre Gefährten über, entweder der Ehemann oder die Ehefrau besitzt dann an diesem Tag die Macht.  
  
Jeder, der der Gilde angehört, besitzt einen Seelenfreund. Der Seelenfreund muss auch einer der Gilde sein. James Seelenfreund ist Luc. Luc ist aber nicht gleichzusetzen mit Sirius. Sirius ist und bleibt James bester Freund, daran kann niemand etwas rütteln. Krone stirbt für Tatze. Tatze für Krone. Und der König wird sich dort auch nicht dazwischen schieben.  
  
Oh ja, Lucius ist ein König. In Auftreten und Gebaren kann ihm niemand den Adel absprechen, den er verkörpert. Und Rosehaven ist die perfekte Kulisse dafür. Zum Glück muss ich nicht in Malfoy Manor leben. Dieser alte kalte graue Kasten nimmt einem jedes Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Lucius sagte einmal, er würde erst dort einziehen, wenn er keinen Lebenswillen mehr hätte.  
  
Ich habe einem Sohn das Leben geschenkt. Draco, mein kleiner Drache. Er ist nun 1 Jahr alt und zum Fressen süß. Aber Voldemort wird immer stärker und mächtiger. Die Gilde droht zu zerbrechen. Einige Seelenfreunde sind im Hass auseinander gegangen. Die Gilde hat einen neuen Namen bekommen um sie zu decken. Nun ist es der Orden des Phönixes. Namensgeber war die Tätowierung, die sich James und Sirius einst machen ließen. Einen Phönix, der auf dem Rücken der beiden abgebildet ist.  
  
Mein Ende ist nicht mehr fern. Ich spüre es. Voldemort hat erfahren, dass Luc verheiratet ist, und will nun seine Frau kennen lernen. Aber ich bin in Voldemorts Augen nicht würdig.  
  
Harry wurde geboren. Er wurde geboren um zu sterben. Ich weiß es. Er wird den Lord besiegen, doch vorher wird es Tote geben. Viele Tote. Doch wenn sich Blitz, Mond und Tod vereinen, wird am Ende das Licht siegen. Ich schreib diese Prophezeiung auf, sie wird irgendwann wichtig werden. Aber am Ende wird Harry auch tot sein. Sein einziger Lebenssinn ist es, den Lord zu töten und danach wird er sterben.  
  
Sein Seelenfreund ist Draco. Sie beide haben schon die Tätowierung. Den Phönix auf dem Rücken. Auch sie beide werden Theater spielen müssen, genau wie James und Luc. Aber bei solchen Vätern wird das wohl kein Problem sein.  
  
Nun ist es soweit, der Lord hat mich gefunden. Mein Tod ist zum greifen nah. Ich seh nur noch einen grünen Blitz auf mich zuschießen. Luc schreit nur noch ein Wort: "Hon!" Dann lieg ich auf dem Boden und seh den Sternenhimmel über mir, und merke, dass ich bald dort sein werde. Und dann seh ich Lucius über mir, und er spricht mit mir, doch ich hör ihm nicht zu.  
  
Dann sage ich zu ihm: "Wenn ich sterb, dann stirbt nur ein Teil von mir, der andere bleibt bei dir. Ich werde immer ein Teil von dir sein. Und du hast Draco. Lebe für ihn, er braucht dich. Und vergiss nicht dein Versprechen James gegenüber. Ihn werd ich bald wieder sehen. Und denke immer daran, Blitz, Mond und Tod sind die Rettung. Suche den der der Phönix ist. Suche den schwarzen Phönix. Dann ist die Rettung nicht mehr fern. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ich liebe dich, auf ewig dein!" Meine Stimme war immer leiser und brüchiger geworden. Und nun schließe ich die Augen und sehe am Ende ein helles Licht, wo schon Lily und James warten, und so nimmt die Geschichte ihren Lauf. Uns sie wird so ausgehen, wie es schon seit hunderten von Jahren geschrieben steht. Die Runen von Asgard, in ihnen steht unsere Geschichte geschrieben. 


End file.
